Children of the Beacon
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: CS/Teen Wolf AU – Killian, Emma and Ruby arrive at Beacon Hills. Ruby had been feeling a pull to come to the area. Emma had heard rumors of werewolves and other supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills, and then runs into a blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So i decided to upload my TW Crossover here as well. I don't own any of these characters, this was just an idea i came up with back around Dec of 2013 i think, before TW 3b & OUAT 3b. Time wise though, it happens past OUAT 3b(Though i started this before it finished) & post 3a for Teen Wolf(bc i refuse to accept s4 and certain events of 3b you know which one) The plan is for it to span over about 3 days total but it is longer than 3 chpts.**

**Part 1 (Day/Night 1)**

It was just past sunset when an old, battered, yellow VW Bug pulled into town, passing the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign on the way. A joke had been made to the driver of the car by a brunette passenger as they entered. The driver, a blonde green eyed woman glanced around warily before turning to one of her 2 passengers, the brunette that had cracked a joke earlier.

"Is this the place?" Emma asked.

Ruby looked around before answering from the passenger seat. "Yeah, I think so. TO think there could be actual werewolves in this land the whole time."

A huff from the back seat drawing the attention of both women to the third passenger a tall, leather clad pirate that was clearly cramped in the backseat of the bug and quite eager to get out. Ignoring him, Emma turned back to Ruby, "So where should we start looking or do you want to find lodging?"

"I'm not sure. What if we touch base with the sheriff department and ask about a hotel or inn there?"

"Now that seems like a fine idea, lass. So long as I can get out of this infernal metal contraption I've been cramped in for multiple days." Killian spoke up, clearly getting slightly claustrophobic. It's what's to be expected when his normal mode of transportation is the epitome of spaciousness.

Emma nodded then turned onto what looked to be the main street and spotted a sign depicting the sheriff station on the left. After noting cars, lights and that it was indeed open and that some employees were inside, Emma pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. The group then proceeded to leave the car at varying speeds, Killian being the quickest, having practically jumped out as Emma parked. Stretching while the two girls exited, Killian waited for them to join him on the sidewalk.

"So how do we want to handle this? For all we know, it's a regular small town. We can't just go up and ask if they have werewolves here. They'd probably look t us like we were mad." Emma asked the other two, though mainly focusing on Ruby.

"Well, what if you ask the sheriff about lodging and about the strange rumors you've heard. And I'll explore and try to sniff out any of the werewolves. There has to be at least one nearby, or at least one scent. I have my phone and I'll meet you back here in about 20 minutes." Ruby spoke, her plan already formulated and concise.

Emma glanced at Killian to seek his opinion only for him to shrug. Turning back to Ruby, Emma nodded, "Alright. 20 minutes, no matter what or who you find."

As the group spilt off in to their two respective groups, none of them realized that they were being spied upon by three teenagers from across the street. A tall, curly haired boy with a scarf, a skinny, gangly boy with an overgrown buzz cut, and lastly a teen with dark brown hair and a demeanor that looked like a mix of jock and innocent boy next door. They watched the blonde girl and the leather clad guy head for the sheriff's station, peaking the gangly boy's curiosity even more, while the brunette girl walked the other way clearly not having a specific place in mind.

"Okay, so who are they? What are they doing here? Is my dad in trouble? Scott, Isaac what did you hear?" Stiles began questioning, asking them one after another in a rapid fire.

Scott turned to Stiles and gave him the 'shut up' look. "I don't know who they are, though I think the guy has a hook for hand, which was odd. At least he has something shiny there. The blonde mentioned werewolves and the brunette that walked off said something about sniffing around. She could mean figuratively."

"No, I don't think so. To me, it sounded like she was going to try and pick up scents like we would when tracking someone." Isaac said quietly, rubbing his chin while his mind tried to put all the pieces together. "But they don't seem like a threat. Scot, what do you think?"

Both Stiles and Isaac turned toward Scott with curious looks on their faces acting as if Scott had all the answers, though normally he had a semblance of one. It's just what came with being named a True Alpha; everyone looked to you for guidance.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. Let's head back and reconvene tomorrow morning at school. I don't think they are going anywhere anytime soon. If anything we can skip last period and meet with Derek." Scott said before leading the way back to Stiles' Blue jeep to head back to their homes.

~ K&E ~ K&E ~ K&E ~

"Well that was a complete waste. He didn't tell us anything. AND he was lying!" Emma said harshly as they exited the Sheriff station 15 minutes later. They had just had an unsuccessful meeting with Sheriff Stilinski about the rumors of supernatural creatures, Emma could tell he was hiding something massive, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Leaning against the bug, Emma just sighed and crossed her arms. Soon she felt strong and familiar arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Killian pulled Emma close before speaking. "Don't worry Swan. At least he was still able to get us an address for an inn nearby. And you can always come back tomorrow to try and get details out of him. We'll figure it out. I've yet to see you fail still."

Emma just sighed again before leaning completely into Killian. "I know. I just don't like being lied to."

"I know love, I know"

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Killian as they stood there enjoying each other's company, before Ruby was due to return. Emma could still remember a time when having Killian beside her was an uncertainty, especially when Storybrooke was threatened by Zelena.

At thoughts of those times, Emma unknowingly tightened her grip around Killian's chest. Feeling her tighten and tense, Killian softly kissed her head before whispering in her ear. "I'm here love. Everything's okay. We're here, we're fine. I love you. Relax love. Everything is okay."

And that was how Ruby found them a few minutes later, arms tight around the other with Emma's head buried in Killian's chest with him whispering comforting words and sweet nothings in her ear.

Killian noticed Ruby's return first but only seconds after meeting her gaze, Emma pulled out of Killian's embrace and turned to Ruby, having felt a sense of someone watching her. Spotting the brunette, Emma smiled and walked closer.

"Hey Rubes, what did you find?"

"Not much given the time restraint. I think I found a few scent trails that I want to look into tomorrow. How did your meeting with the sheriff go?" Ruby replied, mentioning the few scent trails that seemed to lead towards a school as well as a few that seemed to venture off into the woods.

"He was a whole load of unhelpful, evading my questions and then straight up lying to my face. You're right Ruby, there is something here. I'm sure of it now. It was the deputy who gave us the name and address of an inn down the street." Emma spoke, her new found animosity for the sheriff leaking out and coloring her words.

"Well then, let's find the inn and call it a night."

Emma nodded and the group headed into the Bug before taking off towards the Inn that the deputy recommended. After booking 2 rooms for about a week, the group split once more with a plan to meet the next morning for breakfast to plan out their next steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 (Day 2 feat. Emma, Killian, Chris Argent)**

Breakfast the next day had the group discussing how they should tackle their quest. Ruby wanted to go to the forest and try and pick up the scent trails she had found the night before first so she would have time to investigate the scents at the school should the forest prove to be a bust. Emma warned about the fact that the school was in session and for Ruby to be careful and discrete at the school as well as to not go until all the students were gone. Ruby agreed and promised to text if anything came up. After Emma said that she and Killian would explore the town and keep vigilant eyes around, not wanting to interrogate the Sheriff again, the group decided to meet back at the inn around 5:30 for dinner unless one of them texted otherwise.

After watching Ruby take off towards the woods, Killian turned to Emma, "So how exactly are we helping in this quest, Love?"

"Well we can explore the town, look for anything strange or out of the ordinary, and listen to gossip around town about weird happenings. Also there is one other thing I want to look into. There was this family I met and befriended a long time ago back when I was still staying in Tallahassee, I don't know. But I'm getting this feeling something happened to them and it was here.

"Very well, where would you like to start swan?"

"This feels and sounds morbid, but the graveyard." Emma spoke, a grave expression painted across her face.

Sensing Emma was slightly distressed, Killian reached for her hand to bring it towards his lips and place a soft kiss there before giving it a comforting squeeze. "The graveyard it is then."

The couple then quickly returned to their room to grab car keys and jackets before following the signs to the Beacon Hills Memorial Graveyard. Emma stepped out and walked toward some of the grave stones before suddenly kneeling in front of one specific one. The name read Victoria Argent, Beloved Mother, Daughter, and Leader. Softly tracing the words with the pads of her fingers, Emma stoically and quietly mourned another person from her past ripped away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know until now." Emma whispered to the gravestone before standing and turning towards Killian. "Is there one with the name Chris? Please Killian, I need to know" a slight tinge of panic escaping at her question.

Killian quickly scanned the nearby stones before meeting her eyes and shaking his head. "No, lass, only Kate Argent."

Emma nodded and listened, a small sigh in relief escaping her lips at Killian's words. She didn't know Kate, but Chris had been a good friend back in the day alongside his wife and young daughter, Allison.

"Who was she?"

"Someone I knew in Tallahassee. Chris and Victoria Argent and their daughter Allison, were some of the closest people had to friends back then. I wouldn't be who I am today without Chris. He taught me everything I know about finding people and how to handle guns. He even wrote me a reference letter for my first bail bonds job." Emma said wistfully. "Victoria was his wife. She taught me how to be a leader and a strong woman. She was much more intense than Chris but had a good heart."

Killian only listened, stepping close and putting a comforting arm around her waist, holding her close. It was clear she needed this moment for herself. After a few more minutes of just holder her, Killian prepared to speak when an outside voice called over to where they were standing.

"Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with?" An older male's voice called out.

Turning to face the third party, Emma gasped at the sight before her. It was Chris. He looked the exact same just a few more wrinkles, whiskers, and a tired look to his eyes. One that was almost like the one in Killian's eyes when they first met, the tired look of a lost family and mourning.

"Em-Emma?" Chris gasped as he took in the blonde before him.

Stepping forward, Chris approached Emma and pulled her into a strong embrace. Quickly wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma returned the embrace full force. She felt Chris curl one hand against her head, akin to something her father has done.

As she pulled away, Emma spoke. "Chris, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Emma. I'm good." Chris said, smiling slightly. "It's been a slow healing process but thankfully Allison has a good pack of friends and support system. But what about you, How are you, Emma?"

"I'm doing really good, reunited with my son. I've actually settled down after being a bounty hunter for a few years. I'm a sheriff in a small town in Maine. Even found my parents."

"And this is?" Chris asked, gesturing to the silent pirate who had been standing quietly behind Emma.

"Chris this is Killian Jones, my boyfriend. Killian, this is Chris Argent, an old friend." Emma said, gesturing between the two.

Chris extended his hand for a shake with Killian reaching to meet it, "Nice to meet you, Killian."

"Likewise, mate." Killian spoke, somewhat intrigued by the man before him.

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Chris asked looking between the couple, addressing them both.

"It's kind of a weird answer, one I'm not sure you'd even believe me on." Emma said, looking away.

"Try me." Chris said, smiling.

"Well it's sort of a combination of two things. One, a friend of mine, Ruby, is the one who brought up visiting in the first place. It was because she was feeling a sort of pull to come here. She's off exploring right now. The other is, well, I've been hearing some strange rumors involving Beacon Hills. Bizarre murders, supernatural creatures like werewolves and lizard men being seen. So combining the two reasons, I figured I just had to see if it for myself." Emma spoke, looking anywhere but Chris in fear he think she was crazy.

After a few moments of silence, Emma began again, "Yeah I knew it was stupid sounding, sorry to unload that on you."

"Emma, wait. It's alright," Chris spoke, smiling comfortingly "Actually, I may be able to help you in terms of the rumors. How about you, Killian, and Ruby, was it, join me and Allison for dinner tonight. We'd love the company and I'd be able to answer any and all questions you have."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Look, let me give you my address. We'll have apple pie and hot cocoa with cinnamon for dessert even. How about you can come by about 6, does that work for you?"

"With an offer like that, how can a girl refuse? 6 sounds perfect. We'll be there." Emma said smiling.

The group then traded cell numbers and Chris gave Emma the address of his apartment as well as the key code to get in. After one last hug, Emma and Killian headed back to her car. Once back in the bug, Emma pulled her phone back out.

"Let me just text Ruby about the dinner before we set off. " She said, looking at the screen.

"Alright, love."

After sending a quick text, Emma put away her cell and looked at the time to see that it was already almost 1 in the afternoon. When she looked up towards Killian, she noticed a pensive look on his face.

"Everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"Aye, Swan. Just a tad curious about Chris is all." Killian spoke, softly turning and giving her a smile.

"Well I already gave you a reader's digest version. There's not much else really. Tell you what, let's get a pizza and head back to the room. We can eat in and I'll answer any question you have."

"Sounds like a plan, love."

Emma then drove off in search of a pizza place to get their afternoon started. After quickly finding and ordering a large Hawaiian for the two of them, Emma and Killian headed back to the Inn to settle in.

Once comfortable on their bed with the pizza box between their legs, Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke, "Okay, what are your questions?" she prompted, as she took a piece of pizza.

Killian thought a moment before firing his opening question. "How did you meet Chris?"

"After I got out of jail, I decided to go to Tallahassee and ended up getting a job at a diner there. About 6 months into the job, he comes in and orders an apple pie, burger, and a hot chocolate. It was slow that night so when it came time for his hot chocolate, I offered to put cinnamon on the top. He had never tried it before and we got to talking."

"You mentioned that you wouldn't be where you are without Chris. How so?"

"Well that day we met he must have seen something in me, because he ended up calling his wife and then inviting me to their family dinner that evening to meet Victoria and Allison. He said that it was because I deserved a good family meal and he wanted to discuss something with me. That something ended up being about him wanting to train me to find and hunt people. Said I had a certain fire about me that he admired. Over the next few months he taught me all about searching, whether through the internet or clues and all about guns. Chris is a consultant so he knows his stuff, while Victoria ended up teaching me about how to be a leader. At that point, I don't think I had ever met someone stronger and surer of herself than Victoria Argent. And it was obvious her and Chris were great parents that really cared about Allison. Always doting on her and guiding her."

"So what happened? It seemed like you hadn't seen each other or talked in years." Killian inquired.

"That's because we haven't. Victoria and Chris, but mostly Chris, became my friends over the next 18 months. But one day, Chris told me that he was being relocated for his job and had to move to Nebraska, I think. Shortly after their departure, I ended up deciding on my own change of scenery as well. I had applied and got a bail bonds gig up in Tennessee or something. But I've still never forgotten the last words he told me though."

"What would those be, lass?"

"He told me to believe in myself and my abilities and that I'd always be just fine. He then gave me a letter of reference that I could use when applying for jobs and told me that he was proud to call me his friend."

"Those are some wise words, Swan."

"Yup. After that, we just ended up losing contact and you know the rest. Always searching for home until finding it right here with you, Henry, and my parents." Emma said with a smile, snuggling in closer to Killian and burrowing her head in his chest.

"Aye, and here you shall find it always." Killian spoke softly before bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 (Day 2 feat. Ruby, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac)**

_*That Same Day_

After saying goodbye to Killian and Emma, Ruby took off in a run back to where she had picked up the scent trails the night before that had seemed to lead out of town and to a forest. As she approached, Ruby paused to check the scents. It seemed to her that there was more than one that had the tinge of werewolf. It felt odd to Ruby that there could be so many werewolves all this time but yet, Ruby trusted her nose not to lie to her.

Running through the forest gave Ruby that feeling she loved, a feeling of freedom and the wind in her hair that she could run on for hours without getting tired. Letting her hair down and just taking off was, in Ruby's opinion, the best feeling in the world. It was only ever comparable to when she was actually transformed during Wolf's time, because that's when she feels the wind through her fur. She felt free and wild and just amazing over all.

As she approached what looked to be an old abandoned house, Ruby slowed to catch a scent. It almost overwhelmed her, all of sudden rush of smells. There had to be at least three different werewolves that had been here recently, all three male, as well as a few other different smells. Two humans and one something that Ruby didn't recognize. It was while she was trying to figure out the smells when a voice caught her off guard, having not heard him walk up.

"I know what you are but who are you?" a deep male voice broke through Ruby's concentration.

Startled, Ruby turned and eyed a tall man, with jet black hair and a clean beard wearing a black leather jacket with hazel eyes. Recognizing one of the scents of the male wolves as his, Ruby stepped back and eyed him warily.

"Ruby Lucas, and who are you?" she answered quickly.

"Derek Hale. I used to own the property you're currently standing on. You're not from around here are you?"

"No, it's pretty obvious isn't it? So Derek, are you the only other supernatural around?"

"Why should I tell you? You could be dangerous; you could be bringing in hunters."

"Hunters? What type of place is this? Look all I know is that I had some friends come with me so we could investigate this town. Between the rumors of supernatural things here and this weird pull I've been feeling that ended up being to here, I want some answers and I want some now."

"Well then. This is Beacon Hills; it's become a sort of beacon for supernatural beings after some things that happened a few months ago. Because yeah there are some things here that are not human. I, like you, am a werewolf. There are a few others who are still in school as well as some other creatures. But along with werewolves, here we have Werewolf hunters. Most of them used to call from a family called the Argents. You said you came here with some friends, where are they? What's their story?" Derek began explaining.

"Oh um, just the sheriff and her boyfriend. Emma likes investigating in things and we've been friends for awhile. So when she started hearing these rumors well we decided to take a little trip. But we call from a town called Storybrooke, it's in Maine." Ruby answered, unsure of how to explain her fairytale origins.

"So you've come a long way just based on a feeling. Why?"

"I wanted to know if there were others of my kind. My Granny no longer transforms at Wolf's Time and I'm the only other one left. I guess I just wanted to know if I was alone in this land."

"Wolf's time? Is that what you call the full moon?"

Ruby realized her wording too late and shrugged, "Yeah it's just been what my family has always called it that. I guess it's just second nature to call it that."

"Sounds interesting. Storybrooke though, I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Not many people have. It's a small town, where everyone knows everyone. It's quaint and homey." Ruby said, smiling.

"It sounds like it."

* * *

><p>The pair continued talking for quite some time. Ruby learned about some of the events that had occurred recently which explained the rumors of lizard men and suspicious deaths. She immediately decided to never visit this high school if so many things seemed too happened there. The fact that it was still open baffled Ruby. Derek told her about the other werewolves of their ragtag pack as well as his uncle, Peter, whom he warned Ruby to stay away from. He told her of the Argents and how they now protect the weak instead of hunt the supernaturals. It was while they were talking that company soon joined them.<p>

"Yo! Hey Derek! Who's the girl?" an unfamiliar voice called out, interrupting Derek as he was explaining the Nematode to her.

Ruby and Derek looked over to where the voice was and was greeted by the sight of three teenage boys, a tan one with raven hair, a gangly boy with brown hair, and a taller one with curly brown hair.

"Ruby, this is Scott, Stiles and Isaac. All of whom should be in school where they belong." Derek introduced her to the three. "Guys, this is Ruby Lucas. She's new here in town."

Scott walked up and held his hand out, ever the kind hearted one while the other two stood back and eyed her warily.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said, smiling.

"Likewise." Ruby replied, shaking his hand.

"So is she like us?" Isaac asked, turning to Derek who only nodded.

"I can tell by her scent." Scott spoke up.

"Wait so she's a werewolf too. SO there are others outside of this city, well that's just great." Stiles piped up sarcastically.

Ruby watched as Derek gave Stiles a patented withering look, "Of course there are other werewolves outside of Beacon Hills. The world is huge Stiles. Did you really think they were only here?"

"No, I guess not."

"So if you're new in town does that mean you're staying? And where are you from?" Ruby turned to see Isaac walking toward her as he inquired.

"I'm not sure if I'm staying. I just came to visit and figure out what this pull was I felt. I'm from Storybrooke though. It's in Maine." Ruby answered. She then felt her phone alert her to a text from Emma. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this."

As she walked off a few yards, Ruby could still hear them and listened as she heard Derek question why they weren't at school right now; apparently they had a free period. Looking down at her phone, she saw that she along with Emma and Killian had been invited to a dinner that night. The name seemed slightly familiar from her conversation with Derek earlier that day. Ruby sent a quick text back and then noticed the time. It was about 2 now and the dinner was at 6, so she had plenty of time before heading back. After receiving a text to meet at 5:30, Ruby went back over to where the four boys were talking. Well three were talking; one was flailing while he talked.

"So what else is there in this town besides a dangerous high school and some supernaturals?" She asked as she approached.

"Not much right now. Most of the time between classes we have crises to solve but they've died down surprisingly even with the Nematode now activated." Scott said, shrugging. The three younger boys then turned to Derek, "What is it you do during your free time, Derek?"

"Nothing really. You guys know I just got back from taking Cora to some relatives in South America. So I've been travelling." Derek answered.

"This is Beacon Hills, there's not really much to do. The high school has a lacrosse team which starts up soon but it's not like you could join that." Stiles spoke. "Why do you want to know? Are you thinking of staying?"

"I was just curious. I might stay, I might not. But if I do, I'd like to not be bored my first week here. Okay let's say that I do stay, are there any jobs available?" Ruby asked, shrugging.

"Well, I think the hospital is hiring. One of the burger joints is I think. The Sheriff Station just hired a new deputy so that's out." Isaac answered, speaking as if just saying what he was thinking as he listed off different places. "What do you do back in Storybrooke?"

"I work at a diner with my Granny." Ruby answered, "She owns it and I help run it. I think she wanted me to take it over one day."

"Well if you do want to stay, you'd be welcomed." Scott said, smiling earnestly.

Ruby was about to ask to hear more about the argents when her phone went off, this time a phone call from a one Viktor Whale. She knew she needed to take it and put any worries her semi-quasi- not yet boyfriend had. She knew he liked her and she knew she liked him yet they weren't actually dating yet. Spotting the time as well, Ruby decided to bid farewell to the group and walk back while talking to Viktor so she had time to shower and freshen up before meeting Emma.

**A/N: Hey guys, JRJ here. I'm going to put it up to you guys of whether or not Ruby stays in BH or returns to SB with CS. You have until I post the next chapter or so to vote. I'm going to set up a poll on my page for votes. **


End file.
